


Family

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: onepiece_300, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Usopp puts the crew into family roles. Slight UsoppxKaya.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Family
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Usopp-centric (eh?), UsoppxKaya, nakamaship, het (eh??), nothing else.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece. I’ll leave it with Oda.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For onepiece_300’s prompt this week.

Usopp thought of the others as his family.  
  
Nami, of course, was the mother. The one who put everyone in their place and yelled at them whenever they did something stupid or wrong. Zoro was the father. Like the mother, he would try and sort things out, but he’d get annoyed easily and yell more often than not. Luffy was like his little brother; troublesome and playful, but always fun to be around, even if his antics got them in trouble.  
  
Then there was Sanji. Usopp didn’t quite know where to put him, unless the role of creepy pervert uncle was open, cause then Sanji would go there. But if not, he supposed Sanji was the older brother, who got into a lot of fights with the father. About stupid things.  
  
Merry was their pet. Well, he couldn’t really say that with a clean conscience because she was honestly  _much_  more than that. She was like their grandma or their aunt; someone that helped them all on their way without asking anything in return. Or maybe she was more like their best friend; always there for them in their time of need, and ready to go to the ends of the earth if they asked. Yeah, she was definitely like that.  
  
And when he thought of it this way, they were a pretty fucked up family. But that was alright. There was no one else he could think of that he’d rather go on the ocean with, even Kaya. Kaya was like his fair maiden waiting for him to return, so he could regale her with the tales of his voyages. The reason he would stay alive and go home.  
  
One day, he hoped to be able to see her again; get married, raise a family. With the others, too.


End file.
